Slowly
by FanFicFire
Summary: Harry Potter is starting his seventh year without his friends by his side. Draco Malfoy doesn't make things much better for Harry. Harry suspects that Draco has secret, a secret that he might not want Harry, his sworn enemy, to know. Will Draco tell him, or will Harry have to figure it out on his own?
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all my readers and followers! I am so sorry for the lack of updates and whatnot. As you can see, this is a totally different fanfiction. I restarted and I hope you guys like this short chapter about what is going with Harry at the moment. No fluff yet. Hope you all enjoy! ~FanFicFire

Chapter #1

The sky that hung loosely over the Hogwarts School was grey and weeping. Students could be heard running across the school grounds, trying to avoid becoming completely soaked. It was early in the day, and only a few good students got up early to study for the Herbology test with Mrs. Sprout. Draco Malfoy was one of these few students, though he really didn't care for Herbology. He frankly didn't understand why the moron Neville Longbottom was so obsessed with the class. But, just like any other good student, he wanted good grades in every class. He needed good grades, for this was the beginning of his seventh year at Hogwarts. So, despite Draco's want to curl up in his cozy satin bed sheets and sleep the hours away, he was in the library studying. He had been reading for about two hours and was close to the end of his studying. He put down his book a stretched his sore back, cramped from sitting too long. Though Draco had no interest in plants, he had learned some interesting things about the mysterious _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_, quite a deadly plant. The test was on what the plant was used for in potions or defenses. In this case, Draco was quite ready for the test and looking forward to getting a good grade. He was also thinking about the smug look on his face that he could rightfully put on around Harry and his ghastly friends. Draco tried to squash those feelings of superiority down. Of course, everyone knew that Hermione Granger was the most intelligent, capable student in the whole school. Draco sighed and got back to reading the last six paragraphs of his book on _Mimbulus Mimbletonia. _He read peacefully for about five minutes, until the person he least wanted to see right then walked in. Harry Potter, with his crooked glasses, messy hair, and undone tie walked into the library with his head down. Harry didn't look up or acknowledge Draco, upon not knowing he was there, so Draco got up from his desk and smirked. Harry snapped his head up and instantly frowned.

"Potter, how nice of you to pleasure me with your ghastly appearance so early in the morning." Draco sneered.

Harry quickly thought of snide comeback.

"You only wish, Malfoy. Don't get all high and mighty yourself. You look as though you got too close to the Whomping Willow." Harry sneered back, even though it wasn't even close to being true. Draco had always had a way of looking perfect, even in not so perfect situations. This always irritated Harry greatly. Draco only smirked at Harry's comment.

"Perhaps you should try again, Potter. **I **wouldn't be as stupid as to walk near that beast. You, on the other hand, might do something like that. Or, perhaps, swallow a flying Snitch?" Draco said while smirking.

Harry's cheeks turned red. Everyone still remembered that embarrassing moment in his quidditch history. Although Gryffindor won, he was still terribly embarrassed that day. And Draco and his group of phony friends only made things worse. But he also knew of a moment that embarrassed Draco even more.

"At least I didn't get turned into a helpless, measly little ferret. I'd say that rodent was a better representation of your own personality." Harry said, even though it was an untrue comeback. Harry swung his book bag, turned on his heel, and stormed out of the library before Draco could respond.

Draco just stared after Harry until he was sure that he was out of the library. He slumped back down in his chair, now irritated and wanting this studying to be over. He ran his fingers through his platinum blond hair and sighed. He then slammed his book shut and tossed it back onto the shelf. He grabbed his bookbag and rushed out of the library.

Harry quickly rushed down the long hall, away from the library. He was having a perfect day until he ran into Draco. He woke up early, prepared for the test, and was in a good mood and looking forward to the test. And although Draco put a small amount of pessimism on Harry's otherwise optimistic attitude, he quickly shook it off.

_No need to fight with Draco at the beginning of my seventh year. Clearly a waste of breath, _Harry thought. Harry knew that thought wouldn't stop their fighting, but he could hope. Harry sighed and continued walking down the long halls. He made a sharp left and walked until he reached the doors of the Great Hall. It was still a little early for breakfast and Harry knew he should wait for Ron and Hermione, but he pushed the great doors open anyway. Quite a few students were in the hall, their chattering hushed and slow. Harry was surprised to see so many students in the hall so early. A few students sat around at the Hufflepuff table, some dozing off in the early sunlight that peaked through the windows. More students sat at the Slytherin table, some eating and some reading. The most students sat at the Ravenclaw table, preparing for the tests that day. No students sat at the Gryffindor table, which was not very unusual. Harry was glad to see that Draco wasn't seated at his table, smirking at his day's success in taunting Harry. Harry quickly walked to the Gryffindor table, careful not to draw attention to himself. Quite a few Hufflepuff girls were crowded around their table. Every day Harry would walk into the Great Hall and girls would start their pointing and whispering and giggling. At first Harry was flattered, but he learned very quickly to not be, and now their chortling and whispers annoyed him. Ignoring the girls, he sat down at his table and looked upon the breakfast platters to find something desirable to eat. Eggs, bacon, toast, maple syrup, waffles, biscuits, fruit, and sausage where piled high on silver platters. Harry quickly filled his plate up with the food and began eating. He didn't pay much attention to the people entering the Great Hall, so he nearly missed Draco waltzing to his table with a practiced smirk upon his lips. Harry looked up from his plate of food and glared at Draco, who shot back an equally menacing glare. Draco slid onto his bench and picked up the Dailey Prophet. He read for a few minutes and then set the paper down. Draco scanned the table and put some food on his plate. Harry stared until Draco looked at him and scowled. Harry quickly looked down and they both resumed eating. _Why does that infuriating git always think he's so perfect? _Harry pondered. He clicked his heels against the long, wooden bench. Harry could see the Slytherin table perfectly from where he was sitting, which was quite unfortunate for him. Quite unfortunate because Pansy Parkinson liked to sit right where Harry could see and hear her, so she would ridicule him and tease him with Draco. Harry didn't know which he found more irritating; the fact that Pansy was making fun of him all while knowing he could hear her or the fact that she was teasing him along with Draco. Harry had gotten used to their tormenting, though he could see that Draco preferred to work alone. As Harry was thinking about them, he realized that Draco never really liked Pansy. In fact, at that very moment he was looking quite uncomfortable with Pansy purring in his ear. Harry smirked at Draco's obvious annoyance with Pansy. At least _that_ was a small victory, even if it wasn't his. Draco seemed to be getting more annoyed by the second. Harry saw Draco turn to Pansy a say something inaudible to her. She drew back and looked at him, surprise written on her face, before she turned away and pouted. Harry caught Pansy's eye and smirked, which she responded to with a glare. Harry finished his breakfast and stood up. His long robes drug behind him as he stepped off the bench. Unfortunately, Harry didn't see the jagged piece of wood that stuck out from the otherwise smooth bench. His robe snagged just as he was about to take a step. Harry was jerked backwards for a few seconds before the wood broke and he flung forward, landing hard on the floor of the Great Hall. Harry quickly stumbled to his feet and brushed his robes off, picking up his book bag at the same time. He could hear laughing and snickering from the Slytherin table. He quickly turned to see Pansy, Draco, and now Blaise all laughing at him. Harry felt the heat rush to his cheeks. He turned away from their snickering and quickly walked out of the Great Hall, his bookbag hiding his bright red face.

000000000000000000

Harry ran from the Great Hall, his cheeks still red. As he was making his way along the familiar corridors of Hogwarts, he found himself greatly annoyed and embarrassed. Draco would surely be talking about that later to all the other Slytherins. Harry sighed and cleared his mind. He realized he had more important things to worry about at that moment. His friends hadn't come down to breakfast yet and he didn't see them in the halls. He knew Hermione must be studying in the Gryffindor girls' dorm, but Ron was probably still snoring loudly in the room he shared with Ron, Seamus, and Dean. Harry grinned at the thought of _him _being the one to wake everyone up, instead of the other way around. Harry _was not _a morning person, and that is a fairly polite understatement. As Harry rounded a sharp corner, he ran into Ron and Hermione, who were smiling and talking affectionately to each other. Harry fleetingly remembered his embarrassing moment that he would probably have to tell Ron and Hermione about. He smiled at them.

"Hey, Harry!" Hermione said cheerfully, and she hugged Harry tightly.

Harry was surprised when Hermione hugged him. He surely wasn't expecting it, but he hugged her back anyway. Harry grinned at Hermione's obvious cheerfulness.

"Hey, guys. You seem cheerful today." Harry responded.

Ron and Hermione shared a quick secretive glance before Ron spoke.

"We have somin' to tell you, mate." Ron said excitedly.

Harry looked at them both, clearly puzzled.

"We haven't found the right time to tell you this, Harry, but Ron and I….Ron and I have been engaged for a few days now!" Hermione said with excitement and obvious happiness.

Her cheeks were flushed, and her face was seemed to sparkle with pure happiness. She looked at Ron and their eyes met, and anyone could see they were both greatly in love. Harry's face was covered in a mask of surprise before he broke out into a grin.

"That's so great, you guys!" He laughed, "It was about time, Ron."

Harry hugged them both and clapped Ron on the back. Ron grinned sheepishly at him while Hermione stuck out her left hand to present a beautiful silver and gold ring. The silver was wound around the gold tightly, seeming to embrace the sparkling element. Harry whistled softly.

"It's beautiful, Hermione." Harry smiled at her.

All traces of prior unhappiness disappeared for Harry. He was truly happy for Ron and Hermione and surprised they didn't tell him earlier. But, never less, his smile faded as he began speaking.

"That's really great, you guys! You wouldn't believe what happened to _me _today at the Great Ha- "

"Harry," Ron interrupted, "we really can't talk right now. We have to go pack up for our trip to the Burrow. We're staying there for a few months to plan the wedding with family."

Harry's head snapped towards Ron, and he was clearly shocked.

"What?! Really? What about school? It just started." Harry stammered.

Harry had no idea about any of this, and starting the school year, he thought he would have his two best friends with him. Now, he wouldn't.

"Sorry, Harry. It's what Ron's family expected. We both want to go to the Burrow to sort things out. We'll only be gone for a couple months. It's what we both want, Harry." Hermione said sternly, in a quiet voice.

Harry realized how selfish he was being. Of course, they would want to do this with family! Harry forced a smile.

"Of course, guys! I understand." Harry said.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione said with a smile.

Ron and Hermione hugged him and walked away, talking quietly. Harry now knew that he would have to go through the first two months of school without Hermione and Ron. Once Draco realized this, there would be so much more tormenting. Harry sighed. Maybe he was fooling himself. They were both seventeen, and Harry thought that Draco would possibly not be such a git now, but he could be wrong. Harry realized he was standing in the middle of the hall, and more students were filing past him. He quickly walked down the hall, making his was to his first class with a sigh.


	2. Slowly Chapter 2

Hello! I am sorry for the short chapter and the long wait time. Hope you all like what's going on here!

Harry was in his dorm, on his wrinkled bed sheet, reading his favorite Quidditch book. It was a sunny Saturday, but Harry didn't feel like going outside. Or, he likely didn't want to see the couples that were snogging on the oak wood benches outside. Harry had taken a liking in no one this year, or not anyone that he would want to admit that to. Harry had liked Ginny for a while in their sixth year, but their relationship had developed into a platonic loving friendship that both Harry and Ginny enjoyed. The Weasleys were like family to Harry in many ways. Harry was finishing the seventh chapter in his book, when Pigwideon, Ron's and Ginny's owl, flew to his window. Harry jumped off the bed and walked to the window. He opened it slightly and let the tired owl in. The owl stuck out its left claw, producing a little letter that was addressed, _Ron and Hermione. _Harry untied the letter from the owl's leg and tore of the red seal. He glimpsed at the window as the owl flew back out. Harry pulled the letter out and began reading.

_Dear Harry,_

_Hello from both of us! We hope you're doing well! Molly is being so nice to us while we are here. The house is so empty without everyone here. Molly and Arthur are the only ones here, and it seems that more of the Weasleys should be here helping them repair the Burrow._

Harry paused reading and remembered that awful day. Harry remembered the day that Bellatrix and other death eaters came and burnt down the only home that Harry had ever felt safe and wanted in. That was over a year ago, and luckily the fire didn't burn down the interior structure before it was put out. Harry was terrified that day, and he was lucky he got to Ginny before anything happened to her. Harry read on.

_What we planned has gone perfectly and everyone thinks it's perfect. We are going to tell you all the details when we get back. Also, we will be visiting in a week to catch up with things. I hope we can see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione and Ron_

Harry smiled and put the letter on his dresser. He decided that he would rather not stay inside on such a perfect day. He grabbed his cloak off his chest at the end of his bed and walked out of the door. Harry walked until he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. He quickly said the password, Checker, and walked out the door. He ran down the stairs and started to walk down the hall. He was wandering, lost in thought, until he reached the big doors that led outside. Harry pushed the door open and paused as a ray of warm sun lit up his face. He slowly walked outside, enjoying the feeling of grass crunching beneath his feet. Harry walked halfway around the perimeter of the castle and then walked towards the lake. Benches were lined up all along the water's edge and Harry could see figures sitting and enjoying the sun. Harry walked to a bench and stood gazing out over the water. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted a figure on the bench he had not noticed earlier. He turned, and as he was about to say hello to the figure, he gasped. There, obviously asleep, was Draco Malfoy. Of course, Harry hadn't expected to see Draco here, but what caught him off guard was the sheer beauty and vulnerability of the person laying in front of him. Draco laid with his head tilted back, resting on the arm of the bench. His hair was slightly fanned out across his forehead, which was tilted towards the sun, illuminating his pale blond hair. Sunlight gently touched his face, as if it was placed there on purpose, and shown on his delicate features, making him seem ghost like and fragile. His black robes were draped over the edge of the bench, just inches away from the ground. Harry was startled. He had never seen Draco this way. Harry had seen him with anger and hatred twisting his features and turning his face red. He had seen him with a bored expression. He had seen him with a distant and cool expression placed upon his face. But harry had never seen Draco Malfoy look so…. vulnerable and real and…._ Pretty, _Harry thought, but he instantly shook that thought away. Harry looked back to Draco's face and saw a small smile playing at the corners of Draco's mouth. Harry looked towards the castle and then back at Draco's face. The smile was gone. He must have imagined it. Harry quickly walked away from the bench. He didn't stop walking until he got to his room. There, he slumped down on his bed to think.

00000000000000

Draco was sitting on a bench by the lake and lazily watching the water. He sighed and laid his head down on the arm of the bench. He tilted his face towards the sun and let the warm rays relax his features. He closed his eyes and stayed like this for a moment. He then sat up and looked at the Hogwarts castle just in time to see Harry walk out of the doors. Draco watched as Harry kept his head down and his hands in his pockets as he walked toward the lake. Towards Draco. Draco sighed again and fell back into the bench's arm. He closed his eyes again. He heard footsteps coming closer and closer to him. They stopped right by his bench. He heard someone turn and gasp audibly. He knew that gasp. All was silent after that. Of course, Draco knew that Harry was right there, looking at him, and he willed himself not to blush. He opened his eyes slightly so that his eyelashes hid his eyes. He saw Harry looking around. _What is that git still doing here? Admiring the view, are you, Potter? _Draco thought. He smiled slightly, but Harry looked at him and he stopped. He then saw Harry quickly rush away and back into Hogwarts. _What was that? _Draco thought as he sat up. He recalled the way Harry looked at him. Harry seemed…. surprised? Stunned? Draco didn't know. He would…. talk…to Harry later.


End file.
